recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Country-style Ribs and Sauerkraut
This is so good, and I have leftovers for tomorrow! this recipe would be enough for 3 normal appetites or 2 real hungry folks. One recipe said to cook the recipe for 25 minutes under pressure. IMO this would have been way too long. The meat and the vegetables were absolutely perfect, to my tastes, at 15 minutes cook time and 3 minutes cool down time - which is still cooking time - then a quick release of the pressure under the drizzle of water at the sink. I wanted to post all of this because I hope those who are afraid of the stove top pressure cookers will see how very easy they are to use. From start to finish, this hot meal took me less than ½ hour. Ribs and sauerkraut were made to be cooked in a pressure cooker! keep the pressure up! Teresa Rouzer * Contributed by Pressurecookerrecipes Y-Group Ingredients * 1½ to 2 lbs pork country-style ribs, trimmed of extra fat, cut into 3 – 4 inch pieces * just a little olive oil * 1 large clove garlic, minced * ½ shallot - optional, I had a half in the fridge * ½ large onion, sliced * 2 cups sauerkraut - which had been in the freezer, half of a qt.package, drain and save the liquid from the sauerkraut * 1 tbsp brown sugar * ½ tbsp salt * freshly ground black pepper * caraway seeds * ½ cup sauerkraut juice - saved from draining the sauerkraut * ½ cup apple juice * ½ cup water * 1 medium-large Yukon Gold potato, peeled and cut 4 pieces * 1 large carrot, peeled and cut into 2-inch pieces * a sprinkle of dried thyme, about ½ tbsp which could be omitted if you don't like thyme Directions # I used 1½ to 2 lbs of pork ribs. # I heated just a little olive oil my 4-qt. Presto stove-top pressure cooker and browned the ribs on all sides. # Then I added the garlic, shallot and onion on top of the meat. # Next, I mixed the sauerkraut, brown sugar, salt and pepper together in a bowl: this is where you could add caraway seeds, I don't like them and didn't have any on hand, so I didn't put them in the recipe. I poured the sauerkraut mixture over the pork rib mixture in the pot. # Next I added the sauerkraut juice, apple juice and water. The recipe in my book asked for 1½ cups water, so I knew I needed that much total liquid. # Next I added the potato and carrot. # I gently pushed the potato and carrot pieces down into the sauerkraut and added a sprinkle of dried thyme which could be omitted if you don't like thyme. # I put on the lid, put on the temperature gauge and turned up the heat to medium high. # After the gauge began to rock, I turned the heat down to low and set a timer for 15 minutes. # I stayed in the kitchen to be sure the gauge was gently rocking on a very low flame on my gas stove. # After 15 minutes, I cut off the flame on the stove and let the pot rest for 3 minutes. # Then I carefully carried the pot to the sink and turned on the tap for a slow drizzle of cold water over the pot. # When the handle lock latch and the over-pressure vent went down, it was safe to open the pot and enjoy the aromas. # The meat is fork tender and delicious, the potato and carrot completely cooked soft, but not mushy and still hold shape. # The sauerkraut is tender and mild with just a hint of tang. Category:Apple juice Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Caraway seed Recipes Category:Pork rib Recipes Category:Yellow potato Recipes Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Sauerkraut Recipes Category:Shallot Recipes Category:Thyme Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes